The 2007 American Urological Association Foundation/Society for Basic Urologic Research AUA Foundation/SBUR) Summer Research Conference (SRC) is entitled "Clinical Trials and Outcomes Research." 2007 marks the 15th year of the SRC, extending our history of nurturing the career of urology investigators in the pivotal early stages of their careers. This meeting benefits from the synergy of new investigators and successful senior researchers in a comfortable, informal setting. The faculty members of the meeting are leaders in the fields of biostatistics, clinic trials, quality of life, and patient assessments issues as they relate to urologic research. The meeting will be broken into four main sessions: Clinical Trials, Patient-Reported Outcomes, Quality of Care and Clinical Decision Making. Talks range from "How to Obtain Funding for Clinical Trials in Urology," "Using Performance Measures and Other Issues in Quality of Care Research," "Databases and Bioinformatics in Clinical Research," and "Decision Analysis and Markov Models." In addition to the traditional lectures, there will be two panel discussions, break-out sessions, and faculty members will engage junior investigator attendees in one-on-one and small group discussion. The most important occasion for networking will take place at the Mentoring Dinner and Discussion on the first night of the conference. The main topics of the meeting, clinical trials and outcomes research are congruent with the mission of the National Institute of Diabetes & Digestive & Kidney Diseases in the development and future success of new urologic research investigators and establishing a foundation for collaborative research efforts. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]